Bar
A bar is an establishment in the Grand Theft Auto series that allows the player to drink with friends as a social activity. While bars have been commonly included as part of street scenery in the GTA series, it is only in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V where bars are interactive. The function of bars may occasionally interchange with nightclubs, but is still primarily associated with the simple act of drinking. 3D Universe GTA San Andreas All bars feature interiors (complete with a bar counter and tables and chairs), although only three of them (Ten Green Bottles, Misty's and The Craw Bar) share the same interior. In these bars, the interior is more expansive, with plenty of room to move around; the bars are also equipped with one pool table and two arcade machines, which offer two games, "Go Go Space Monkey" and "Let's Get Ready to Bumble". The interior of the bars also feature wall paintings of a Ceberus from Manhunt and flooring littered with garbage such as paper, and discarded cigarette boxes. Lil' Probe'Inn contains a unique but smaller interior that only contains one interactive object, a pool table, although the bar does feature a backroom containing other curiosities. Bar-GTASA-interior-counter.jpg|The counter area of the interior shared by three out of four bars in GTA San Andreas. Bar-GTASA-interior-activityarea.jpg|The activity area of the interior shared by three out of four bars in GTA San Andreas. Lil'Probe'Inn-GTASA-barroom.jpg|Interior of Lil' Probe'Inn in GTA San Andreas. The bar's main use is primarily as a place to bring girlfriends to during dates, being clumped together with restaurants as a place to eat or drink. As is with low-end or high-end restaurants, each girlfriend has a preference or disliking towards bars. Like restaurants, cutscenes will be played when the player enters a bar with a girlfriend, indicating whether or not the girlfriend is having a good time. Bars in GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, there are a total of four bars scattered all over San Andreas: TenGreenBottles-GTASA-Ganton-exterior.jpg|Ten Green Bottles, Los Santos. Misty's-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Misty's, San Fierro. TheCrawBar-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The Craw Bar, Las Venturas. Lil'Probe'Inn-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Lil' Probe'Inn, Bone County. HD Universe GTA IV The bars are exclusively part of one activity with friends or girlfriends, drinking. Like other activities, each friend or girlfriend has preferences towards each bar, favoring the player bringing them to a certain bar they like, and disapproving of another that they do not like. The choice of bars the player goes to will affect the player's relationship with their friends. Players choose to drink at a bar by stopping at a marker in front of the bar; for Steinway Beer Garden and Lucky Winkles, players who want to play darts instead must avoid the marker and enter the bar from the front door. Another side effect of visits to the bar is drunkenness. Each time both the player and his companion leave a bar, they stagger in a drunken state, and may occasionally trip and fall (injuring themselves a little as a result); in addition, the camera sways about to simulate a sense of drunkenness. These side effects will persist for several in-game minutes until the player (and his companion) finally sober up. Players can also drive while drunk but must contend with more sensitive steering and the same swaying camera view; in addition, players may gain police attention for drunk driving, and attain a 1-to-2 star wanted level. Alternately, players may hail for a taxi ride instead, saving them the effort of having to drive drunk or wait to become sober. Players are also unable to use their mobile phone or weapons while drunk on foot. The Ballad of Gay Tony integrates drinks at bars in its two nightclubs, consisting of the simple option of drinking shots of heavy liquor repeatedly. The more shots are taken, the more drunk the player is, eventually leading to the player blacking out and waking up at any one of several specific points in the city. Bars in GTA IV In GTA IV, Liberty City boasts a total of five bars, all located in East Island (Broker and Dukes) and Algonquin: ComradesBar-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Comrades Bar, Hove Beach, Broker. SteinwayBeerGarden-GTAIV-exterior.jpg|Steinway Beer Garden, Steinway, Dukes. ClubLiberty-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Club Liberty, North Holland, Algonquin. Jerkov's-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Jerkov's, Hatton Gardens, Algonquin. LuckyWinkles-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Lucky Winkles, Purgatory, Algonquin. While fashioned like a bar, Homebrew Café in Beechwood City, Broker is more for use as a pool venue. Darts can also be played at Steinway Beer Garden and Lucky Winkles, but is only available before players choose to drink at a bar. ''GTA V'' Much like GTA IV, the three protagonists in GTA V can perform friend activities with one another and assorted other NPCs which includes drinking at a number of bars and nightclubs around San Andreas. The interior of the bars and nightclubs are inaccessible to the player and after performing the drinking activity, the characters will exit the bar in an intoxicated state but will sober up much faster than in GTA IV and will be able to drive away much sooner. Bars in GTA V There are seven bars (including nightclubs) that can be used for the friend drinking activity plus a number of other bars scattered around San Andreas. *Shenanigan's Bar: Available for drinking activity. *Hi-Men Cocktail Bar: Available for drinking activity. *Singleton's Nightclub: Available for drinking activity. *Bahama Mamas Bar and Nightclub: Available for drinking activity. *The Lost MC Clubhouse: Available for drinking activity. *The Bay Bar: Available for drinking activity. *Mojito Inn: Available for drinking activity. *Yellow Jack Inn: Accessible. *Mirror Park Tavern: Inaccessible. *Out of Towners: Inaccessible. *Tequi-la-la: Inaccessible. See Also * Nightclubs * Strip clubs * Restaurants hu:Bár Category:Bars Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V